Desires of a vampire's heart
by BookBug421
Summary: Ryou is an eighteen year old who lives alone and has a fairly normal life, till one day he finds an unusual mark on his neck. His whole world then is turned upside down. YAOI RxB First ever summary, and first posted fanfic
1. Chapter 1

(Yay, fixed the story just a bit spelling errors etc.etc

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! Because if I did, there would be A LOT more yaoi I'll tell you that.

Rated for possible language/scenes and references.

Things you ought to know: Akeifu (YB, in Egyptian form) Malik (Dark) Marik (Light)

Warnings: there will be SLASH meaning (Male X Male relationships) Don't like? Don't read!!

Ok here we go.)

Desires of a vampire's heart.

Chapter one:

A dark night, shrouded by the cold air of the October month a lone figure lurked. Deep violet eyes looked to it's next victim. The being licked it's fangs as its eyes shown with malice.

A cry then resounded within the large city of Domino. Destined to never be heard from again.

The next morning an eighteen year old male tossed and turned beneath the sheets of his bed. His brown orbs clenched, face and body drenched in a cold sweat. His white locks and pajamas showing evident his distress in the night. He shot up abruptly holding his head, he wiped away some of his sweat from his face "Just...another dream..It was just a dream" he assured himself closing his eyes, though he slept it wasn't particularly restful.

The man slipped from under his battered sheets and walked to his bathroom only to splash water onto his abnormally pale face.

Brown eyes met the image gazing back to him. Ryou Bakura smiled a half smile at himself. He reached over to the hook on the back of his bathroom door pulling a towel from it, wiping his face and neck down with a sigh.

He froze feeling a tinge of pain in his neck, scared eyes looked into the mirror only to see a small red mark on his neck.

Ryou's mind then snapped back into the memories of his earlier dream.

(Ryou's dream)

It was now seven at night, closing time at the local café. Ryou was delighted to leave to be perfectly honest.

He wiped down the counters, and made sure the equipment was cleaned and set for the next day.

Shutting off the lights and gathering up his coat; he locked up the café and made headway for home.

Ryou had long since learned when being out in the big city this late in the night, and alone. That it was best to keep on walking and make no stops for anything. Since almost anything could happen.

He could feel eyes drilling into his back almost the entire way home. Ryou could have sworn that no one was behind him that he could recall.

Next thing he knew only a block from his apartment, a strong arm sprung from the shadows only to snag Ryou by his arm and pull him into the alley way. Getting shoved hard onto the stone cold wall Ryou let out a gasp.

"Give me your money, kid.." a dark menacing voice commanded . Ryou unable to really say much due to his shock made no motion to retrieve his cash which only caused the larger male to growl. "Smart guy, ey? " he said darkly, though after a moment it shifted to amusement "well, there are ways to get you to cooperate kid. " he said slowly, moving in to Ryou's right side. The man smirked as he began to suckle upon Ryou's pale flesh hard enough to leave a mark. While in the meantime his hands searched his pockets pulling out Ryou's wallet.

Ryou recovering from his earlier shock now tried to get the larger man off him. His pitiful attempts at removing the larger male only made the other smirk as he continued. His one hand began to undo Ryou's jeans. "You a virgin kiddy?" he asked huskily into his neck.

Ryou's eyes widened as he pushed harder in desperation for distance between them now more then ever. "Get off me!!!" he pleaded.

The man only continued. Ryou felt helpless he clenched his eyes shut silently praying for this to just be a nightmare.

"Vinny, How many times must I tell you to not look to get your jollies from small boys. Hm?..." another dark voice resounded from the end of the alley.

The one named Vinny stopped what he was doing to look to the approaching figure. "I just thought I'd do at least this one."

The other scoffed "pitiful, fool." he said in disgust grabbing Vinny off Ryou. He then shoved him to a nearby wall, knife to his throat. "You remember what I told you last time right? What would happen if you disobeyed my orders again?" he asked, his rasp voice showing slight amusement.

Ryou kept his eyes clenched tight, just listening to the voices exchange words.

Vinny now frightened shook his head "oh please, Akeifu!! Have mercy please! It won't happen again! I swear!" he pleaded.

Akeifu closed his eyes now evidently amused by such a fool."I've heard enough, You pathetic excuse of a man." He said coldly as he flipped the knife away. Confusion flashed across Vinny's face, which only made Akeifu smirk reopening his violet eyes they flashed red before he allowed Vinny to come to the ground.

His hand then grappled onto a tuft of Vinny's dark brown locks; yanking his head to one side Akeifu then bit deep into the man's flesh with out any second thought. A loud cry erupted from Vinny as Akeifu took in his last droplet of blood. Letting the body drop, Akeifu licked his fangs satisfied with the fools blood.

Akeifu turned looking to the small silver white haired boy. He actually smiled some at the sight of his fear. He crouched down taking the wallet from Vinny's lifeless grip and headed over to Ryou with cat-like grace. Ryou slowly opened his eyes, feeling the same stare from before upon him. He saw his leather clad savior heading his way his wallet in hand. He noticed almost instantly in the moonlit alley way how tan the other was.

Akeifu smirked as he came to a stop infront of Ryou "..I believe this belongs to you..." he said to him handing the wallet over. Ryou took the chance to take it back and look at the mans face, he could see the man's scars on his right cheek.

Akeifu's smirk only grew when he noticed Ryou's gaze "Listen, Im afraid you can't mention a word of this..." he said moving in close causing Ryou to blink. // _is...is he going to kiss me?_ // Ryou thought blinking though he slowly shut his eyes, face lightly flushing.

This took the vampire back a little bit, he stared at the blushing albino in front of him, he sighed reaching a hand over to his neck. Ryou's eyes shot open before slowly closing as Akiefu cut off his oxygen just enough to have him pass out.

Ryou's world...went black.

(End of Ryou's dream)

Ryou blinked looking at the mark again "I guess, it wasn't a dream" he said softly in awe, his face flushed at the memory of his savior. "But...will I see him again??" Ryou sighed out softly moving out of the bathroom towel still in hand, he walked over to his night stand.

He froze one thing coming to his mind "wait a minute!! Im in my..." he looked to his pajama's soon blushing "so that means he..." his blush reddened. "That pervert!!" he finally yelled twitching some.

Something then told him to check his wallet. Deciding to follow his gut he picked the small brown leather wallet off his night stand and opened it. He smiled seeing a small note saying 'hope to be seeing you again' Ryou's face went from fury to a blush till he then noticed something missing "HEY!! My twenty's gone!!" short lived...Ryou's now in fury again.

(I will be making my chapters longer, I promise. But I may take a little while since at the moment I am running low on plot ideas for anything. So if and when I have inspiration I will update. I just wanted everyone to know this. Thank you so much for reading, and if you have a comment please feel free to leave one.)


	2. Chapter 2

**_ Desires of a vampire's heart_**

**_Chapter two_**

Within the deeper, much darker depths of Domino city. Akeifu lounged lazily in his black leather lazy boy, a satisfied smile upon his features. He tilted back his martini glass sipping the liquid calmly, thinking back to his...eventful evening.

Akeifu lived in an apartment building, his apartment located on the sixth floor. The interior of his apartment was all custom made to his liking. Black tiled floor in the bathroom and kitchen. Dark hard wood flooring throughout the rest of the apartment save for the few shag rugs within the bedrooms and by the stone faced fireplace Akeifu had put in. Black and red furniture and sleek black appliances along with any other needed thing to life littered the rest of the large two bedroom apartment. The entire scheme reeked of an ominous nature.

Just then as Akeifu held the glass gingerly in his slim long fingered hands, a distinct slam of the door indicating another's entry sounded throughout the rest of the two bedroom apartment.

Akeifu's violet eyes looked up from the swirling liquid within his glass.

With long calm strides a taller willow frame entered the room. Tan chest bared due to an unbuttoned black blouse and thin hips held tight in a pair of matching black jeans.

Spiked dirty blond hair upright resisting the very laws of gravity, deep violet eyes shown with slight amusement as the form gazed to the content other "so..how goes my deadly cobra?" the figure's deep voice finally asked calmly before moving to the kitchen to prepare his own alcoholic beverage.

Akeifu smiled at the other "Fine...just fine, in fact quite possibly wonderful" he said slowly a tongue flicking out to lick his fang in fond remembrance of the event.

The other looked surprised by the answer, he walked back in with a bloody mary. Sitting down he took a sip looking to Akiefu "Care to explain?" he inquired with much interest.

Akeifu smirked looking to his apartment mate "I met a cute little boy, Malik" he said a fanged grin hiding behind his martini glass. Malik smirked "oh?" he chuckled "my, has my little cobra found his future pet?" he questioned with a teasing tone.

Akeifu chuckled "quite possibly, yes. He is a cute one. I saved him from Vinny" he said matter of factly. Malik grinned "Oh! His hero!" he said in a mock damsel voice.

Akeifu actually laughed at that "oh yes! But he has yet to realize he's caught a vampires eye. Or, has he?" he asked a hint of mischief in his eyes.

"Maybe, Maybe not" Malik said a smirk upon his features. "So what's your next move?" he asked curiously

Akeifu placed his glass down on the end table beside him, kriss crossing his fingers elbows resting on his knees. He leaned forward as he contemplated his next act like a master of chess would.

"Well. He attends the Domino collage, I know that due to the emblem I found on his wallet." he said out loud, really for his own benefit of thought.

Malik kept silent listening before finally speaking up "My own pet goes to that collage. Maybe I can, 'suggest' to him as to what friends he should make, hmm?" He asked a small grin on his features.

Akeifu looked up to him before finally nodding "sounds good to me. Marik will be a perfect idea." He responded.

Malik nodded "I will meet with him tomorrow morning." he got to his feet after finishing his drink. "Now, good night my cobra. Sweet dreams about your cutey." he grinned giving him a lazy wave before walking off to his own respective room.

Akeifu leaned back satisfied by the outcome of his conversation. He picked up his glass once more only to sip again, looking out the window thinking of his little earthy angel.

**Next Day**

8:45 a.m

Another normal day in the red bricked Domino Collage, The teacher's were teaching, the students were learning.

But for one young man in question, the school day was a time for him to catch up on his much needed sleep. Ever since Malik came into his life he's been kept awake till late at night, going to wild parties and other such things.

Pleasing a vampire, wasn't a very easy task. Especially if the vampire was Malik.

The young man to whom went by the name of Marik Ishtar slept soundly, his recorder recording his lesson for later.

He was leaned forward on his desk, leather bound leg now protruding out from beneath his desk. His black T-shirt showed his thin frame well, he still wore his gold Egyptian jewelry simply cause it was his, and he liked them.

As class was coming to an end, his watch began to beep just enough to wake him. He sat up swiping the recorder up and shutting it off, listening to the goodbye and the homework expected to be done himself.

He smirked some going to his feet shoving the recorder into his backpack, throwing said backpack over his shoulder and headed out.

Suddenly, out of nowhere he was grabbed into the boys bathroom and shoved against the wall. He blinked a little only to see Malik, staring to him with violet eyes.

He smiled a little bit "Hello..." he finally said only causing the taller vampire to smirk, leaning in to lovingly kiss his pet. Marik obliged easily, wrapping his arms around Malik's neck pulling the vampire he loved closer.

After a moment Malik regrettably pulled away from Marik's tender pink lips, drilling his eyes with an unwavering stare. Marik adverted his gaze quickly looking to the side "as pleasant as your visit may be, something tells me your not just here cause you missed me.." he said softly in a low whisper.

Malik smirked at his pet's ability to read him so well, he reached a calm hand over turning the lock to the bathroom as to prevent any unwanted visitors. Just as if on cue someone ran head long into the door, sounding off a loud grunt. Marik and Malik both looked to the door "Hey man! Someone locked the door!" he called in desperation.

Malik stifled a chuckle, and Marik simply sighed.

The guy groaned when he heard nothing and left. Allowing Malik freedom to snicker. Marik shook his head before returning to business "So. What is it?"

Malik calmed himself becoming serious again "Akeifu has finally set his sights upon someone...I need you to befriend him and make things more natural for our cobra to bump into the boy" he said calmly.

Marik nodded with a sigh "fine, sounds good. Who is it??" he asked.

"A Ryou Bakura..."

Marik nodded "I know him, he's the goody in most my classes" he scoffed a little.

Malik chuckled at the antics but nodded all the same "that's him...And how do you know? You sleep during most your classes don't you?" he asked in mock innocence.

Marik huffed "I stay awake sometimes..." he looked away.

Malik chuckled slipping from his little pet "very well then, befriend him and report to me about how things are going..got it?" he crossed his arms. Marik nodded "sure thing, I'll tell you"

The two both exchanged one last kiss before Malik unlocked the door and allowed Marik out, he exited through the window ending they're conversation entirely.

9:15 a.m

Ryou sighed as he walked down the halls, going to the school's library. Once going through the heavy mahogany doors he entered into the smell of old books, and the wood burning fireplace burning. He smiled taking in the smell he loved, heading to the chair closest to the fireplace he sat down silently allowing his black messenger bag to drop to the ground. He reached one of his pale hands into the bag digging through its contents pulling out one of his own books.

He settled down with a content smile and began to read. Crossing his blue jean bound legs calmly, his black button up blouse looking neatly ironed. He skipped no corners in looking his best for school.

Marik poked his head into the library seeing the albino he grinned to himself /well, that was pretty easy/ he thought to himself as his violet eyes gazed at the smaller boy. He calmly strode in, hands dangling by his thumbs that were stuck into the corners of his pockets.

He walked over towards one of the shelves plucking off the first book he saw interesting, and headed over to the fireplace sitting down on one of the lounge chairs crossing his own legs.

Ryou peered overtop of the rim of his novel at Marik before shifting back to the book.

It was silent between the two before Marik spoke "so..your Ryou right?" he asked calmly trying to start at least a conversation.

Ryou looked up from his book over to him "wha-? Oh..yes, that's me. You are??" he asked in his soft accent.

Marik laughed some "oh right. Name. My names, Marik Ishtar. " He introduced himself with as charming of a smile as possible. "So, what book you reading?" He asked in slight curiosity.

Ryou laughed "you might find it to be kind of silly." he looked down at his book. Marik winked "come on try me.." Ryou nodded "well, I kind of like to read romance." he whispered blushing some.

Marik blinked "that's not that silly." he assured smiling. Ryou nodded "so, what book are you going read?" he asked lightly. Marik froze looking down, seeing it saying in italicized letters beneath the bold title **-Problems?-**_ for women who just can't seem to keep a handle on their boyfriends_ Marik coughed and threw it back "nothing..I was reading nothing" he grinned.

Ryou blinked "but what was that book you threw behind your back?" he asked causing Marik to laugh "book? What book, I don't recall any book" he chuckled breaking out of it and changing the subject "so..you wanna hang out or something? Maybe pick up some coffee..?" he asked curiously.

Ryou smiled nodding closing his book "well, alright. Coffee sounds nice" he said placing the book back into his messengerbag. He got to his feet putting the strap over his shoulder "Shall we?" he asked lightly before heading out, Marik quickly getting up and following him. They both headed to the collage's local coffee house. Ryou took a seat at one of the booths in the back Marik sat across from him with a smile.

"So what drove you to come over and get me out to have coffee??" Ryou asked as he set his bag beside him, his brown orbs shifting to the dirty blond across from him.

Marik chuckled "well, I always see you minding your own business so I figured I'd come over and just say hi. See maybe if we could become friends as you would say" he said to him before the waitress came over with her pen and notepad.

Marik turned smiling over to Ryou having ordered just a simple lotte now waiting to see what Ryou's order would be.

Ryou smiled kindly to the women as he decided on getting the same thing. The women smiled and nodded "alright..coming right up.." she said turning back towards the kitchen. Marik gave Ryou a look "copycat" he teased, Ryou choked a bit shaking his head laughing "I am not, It's just what you ordered sounded really good" he claimed snickering.

Marik smirked at this "yeah sure."

"It's true" Ryou shot back actually having some fun with this.

Marik grinned getting off the subject "So, other then romance what else do you like to read?" he asked under the table speed dialing Malik's cell.

Malik picked up about to answer when he froze hearing Ryou and Marik, he smirked _//clever little pet, very clever //_ he thought walking to Akeifu's room, knocking on the door.

Akeifu swung the door open, glaring. His blades were sprawled out on his bed and looked as if he were busy with shining them.

Malik chuckled "Cobra, I am so very glad we're getting you a pet" he said calmly and softly handing him the phone. "Phones for you" he said simply.

Akeifu blinked at the cell before grinning falling calm once he heard his future pet.

"Oh come on, it can't be that embarrassing for you not to tell me" Marik tried.

Ryou laughed a little "Well. I like to also read fantasy and fiction novels." he said shyly.

Marik blinked smiling "that's not weird. Fantasy and fiction novels are the best, especially if their well written" he nodded in understanding.

Ryou looked at him stunned "you mean you don't think it's odd? Most would"

Marik looked at him kindly "no worries there, im not like most."

Akeifu sat on his bed silently buffing out his blades the phone propped to his ear.

Malik had walked off to go make himself yet another drink.

The waitress soon came back to the table with their lottes. She placed them down in front of them "enjoy, you two want anything else? Like a muffin or something?" she asked curiously.

Ryou looked to her his hands encircling the cup "um may I have a blueberry muffin??" he asked softly the waitress giggled and nodded she looked over to Marik "Nah im good" he said with a nod.

She nodded heading off to get Ryou's muffin, coming back she placed the warm muffin that was on a small tray with some butter off to the side in front of him "Here you are sweetie" she said cutely before walking off.

Akeifu winced at the sound of the women's voice, he scowled "she better not be getting any ideas" he hissed lowly as he continued to listen in.

Marik grinned once the women left "so, what kind of music do you like to listen to?" he questioned once more.

Ryou glanced up as he nibbled on a piece of his muffin "well, I really like anything to be honest. So long as the song has good lyrics to it or a nice melody" he said softly as he took a sip of his lotte.

Marik nodded "hm, that's nice. Im a die hard rock and emo music kind of guy." he grinned.

Ryou smiled and nodded as he went back to picking at his muffin.

Marik surprisingly was running out of questions to ask. He let the moment of silence reside for a few minutes allowing himself time to think and for Ryou to eat.

He grinned "Hey, is it alright if I ask a slightly personal question?" he finally chimed causing the albino to look up from his muffin and smile a little "sure go ahead"

"You a virgin?" Marik asked bluntly causing Ryou to cough on his lotte "am I a what?" he asked unsure if his ears were deceiving him or if he actually heard what Marik had just asked him.

"Are you a virgin?" Marik asked again though a little slower this time.

Akeifu smirked leaning forward listening intently.

Ryou blushed as he looked to the side " yes" he murmured lightly. Marik blinked "what was that? I can't hear you" he said.

Ryou sighed saying it a little louder for Marik and unexpectedly for Akeifu to hear "yes..I am."

Marik smiled "Nice, least some get to keep that privilege" he said softly.

Akeifu grinned, now very pleased.

Ryou smiled "so um, what about you?" he finally asked. Marik chuckled "It's long gone. My virginity left the building a long time ago" he grinned quite pleased with himself.

"And your pleased by this?" Ryou asked in slight shock. Marik shrugged "hey, if you find the person you truly love and know your together forever. Then no duh, of course im pleased by this" he chuckled

Ryou sighed looking to the side "I always thought it was held for marriage." he murmured.

Marik stared at him long through dirty blond bangs. _//if you only knew what being a pet was like to a vampire//_ he thought with a small grin _//it's a lot like marriage if you end up with the right one//_

Ryou shifted a little, unnerved by Marik's unwavering stare, Marik noticed this and turned his attention to the window.

Ryou froze seeing a single set of holes on the left side of Marik's neck. They didn't look irritated, just there. He found himself staring at the small set before looking to Marik with question. "Marik..?" he finally asked.

The blond Egyptian looked his way "yeah Ry?" he replied a small smile forming before he noticed what Ryou was focused on. He feared what he was going to ask next.

"What's that?" Ryou asked gesturing to the bite mark, causing Marik to fight back a cringe. His hand quickly moving to cover the mark of his lover, he fighting back the pleasure he felt from simply touching the sensitive area. "It's just a hickey" he lied.

Ryou blinked feeling as if something was being kept from him, though he didn't push it.

"Hey listen, Ry. Im gonna go. I'll see ya tomorrow . Ok?" he said quickly, he placed money down for the two of them. Leaving a confused Ryou at the table.

Once Marik was outside he raised the cell phone up to his lips "hope you liked the interview with your pet Keif. Im coming over to see my master, I need him." he murmured before shutting the cell and slipping it into his pocket. He headed off to the vampire's shared apartment.

Akeifu smirked as he placed the phone down on the hook, he leaned back into a seat taking a long sip of his martini. "Maliku! Your pet is coming over, he says he needs you!" he shouted towards his friends room before taking another calm sip.

Malik came out grinning "needs me huh? I wonder what for.." he said with a smirk one causing Akeifu to roll his violet orbs.

A knock then sounded on the door.

Malik went and answered with a grin. There stood Marik, his eyes desperate "I touched my mark, Malik" he informed to him softly causing Malik to grin and nod, knowing exactly what was about to unfold.

Akeifu reached over and pulled out his Ipod and a novel he had been reading and got prepared for a loud night from the two.


End file.
